Vi/Estrategia
Uso de Hablidades * A fully-charged will deal twice as much damage as an uncharged one. It's great for catching and finishing off fleeing enemies. * You can use while charging . If timed well, you can even in mid-air. Use this combo to surprise fleeing enemies. * Using a fully-charged followed by is an extremely effective way to clear entire minion waves. * does full damage to anyone caught in the shockwave. Use it on minions in lane to harass enemy champions behind them or to safely last hit minions. ** It will deal its damage in a 600 range cone behind target. ** However, be careful when using to harras your lane opponent, as {ci|Vi}}'s mana pool will be quickly drained. * is a powerful initiation tool, just remember not to get too far ahead of the rest of your team. ** empujará a los enemigos que estén en su camino. ** is immune to control de masas during her charge, but can still be targeted and killed. * can be used to dash to enemy campeónes through walls. Use this to your advantage when planning a gank. * fits the role of bruiser very well and should be played as a semi-tank. Abusing your would be a good harassing strategy as it closes the gap between you and your enemies. Be careful about using this ability as has no other escape mechanisms once is on cooldown. * Because does 75% of the ability's damage to enemies between Vi and her target and knocks them aside, try to hit as many champions on the way to the target as possible. * can be used to dash over almost any wall in the jungle. You can dash over walls to gank unsuspecting players, or, with some right warding, easily catch the enemy jungler off guard. Using will also allow to reach her jungle camps faster. * will place behind the target enemy. Follow up with a quick to knock the enemy back into your team. * can deal a great amounts of damage in the early game and damage enemy champions from a safe distance and even drive them out of lane. ** Excessive use of can lead to a mana starvation. * Using at the right angle can give you a kill when an enemy champion is behind your target. * can help you destroy turrets faster as it resets your auto attack timer. Item Usage As is best built as an attack damage bruiser or off-tank, one should purchase both offensive and defensive items. Items that provide a mixture of both offensive and defensive stats, are most often good choices for . * can benefit from a wide selection of boots. ** and are viable choices for obvious reasons; both offer resistances and either cc reduction or reduced damage from auto attacks. ** offer Vi relatively cheap attack speed, which allows her to stack faster, which further augments her attack speed. ** offer cooldown reduction, allowing to use abilities more often, while also making charge faster. ** are especially useful on for reducing the slow on by 25%. ** If going jungle or mid, Vi can also use . This allow her to travel the map extremely fast. * The proc from goes well together with , so it is advised to build either o . ** is a more offensive choice here, as it also gives attack damage, attack speed and critical strike chance. The movement speed increase and proc also make chasing easier. ** is more defensive, as it offers a large quantity armor. The area damage from the proc, combined with causes massive AoE damage. This is more recommended against heavy AD team. Cooldown reduction and the Movement Speed Slow passive both improve 's usage frequency and damage dramatically. * As scales with 10% of her maximum HP number, an effect similar to Nautilus' Titan's Wrath shield. As a result, it is best to shy away from pure armor or magic resist items on , and instead choose items which grant a substantial amount of bonus HP as well as a resistance stat. Flat Health Quintessences are a viable option in lane or in jungle for further early durability. ** , and offer large quantities of health for relatively low prices, but lack boosts to resistance stats. **Items like , , and all offer significant health boosts, while also giving substantial resistance stat boosts. All of these items are appropriate choices for when building as a durable jungler or solo laner. * has great synergy with Vi's burst combo, allowing her to apply a full set of stacks with and . It also greatly synergizes with armor reduction, reducing the enemies armor by 40% total. This will greatly improve both your damage, and physical damage dealt by your teammates to the target. ** If the rest of the team would not benefit from stacks, then note will raise Vi's damage output more with higher % armor penetration. * has no natural health sustain, so investing in large quantities of damage and life steal can form a viable carry build. Both and have high attack damage and substantial life steal, and are great offensive items for . All life steal can synergize with Vi's ability to shred armor, as life steal returns HP based on the actual damage dealt to a target after damage reduction has been applied. ** can also be purchased in a durability-focused build. Although it provides appreciably less attack damage and lifesteal than other items, it will help to buff allied units and increase your durability through bonus HP stats. * Items like and provide a reliable amount of attack damage while also granting a decent amount of magic resistance. The former is recommended for protection against burst, and the latter for protection against crowd control (especially ones which tenacity cannot reduce, such as suppression). * Getting some cooldown reduction helps clear jungle camps faster with more charges and gank more frequently with . ** is a great early game item. It has moderate attack damage, armor penetration and cooldown reduction. ** More late game options are , , , , and . ** The is a good item for aggressive playstyle, as it will allow you to die once in a team fight. As is a great initiator, she's likely to be focused down quite fast. Getting a will allow you get back in the fight. * is an attack damage caster but items that grant increased attack speed will greatly improve her effectiveness moreso than most other attack damage casters because will proc faster and overall damage will increase. ** can function on Vi when not building . The offers Tenacity, attack damage, cooldown reduction, attack speed, and more movement speed to chase targets. ** is a good item on Vi. She can deal a surprising amount of anti-tank burst damage with its active after triggering 's passive in a combo. ** is a great item for attack speed, as it also provides magic resist and a decent on-hit effect. * Since has two auto-attack timer resets with , Vi functions well with on-hit effects, as she can proc the same effect 4 times in one combo. ** and 's on-hit effects tack on damage to her burst combo. * The enchantment is the best for Vi, due to the extra damage, and it works well with her ratios. ** can also be used. It makes Vi tankier during mid and late game. But be wary that by purchasing Cinderhulk, Vi sacrifices her damage potential, and she isn't all that great as a full tank, when compared to an actual tank champion, due to her lack of constant CC and utility. However, this enchantment can be used if Vi is behind or if she is being constantly counterjungled, although it's an equally good option if Vi is ahead if her team is in need of a tank and no other champion on the team can effectively build tanky. Keep in mind that unlike the old Juggernaut enchantment, this item offers neither tenacity, nor cooldown reduction. If you want tenacity, you must purchase . If you want cooldown reduction, it's suggested to buy a . Recommended builds Countering * relies heavily on crowd control to win 1v1 fights or 3v3 fights. She can easily disrupt enemy lines with her ult, and this will give her teammates enough time to back her up. Scattering is a good way to prevent from knocking you aside or dealing massive damage with . * Since has no other natural way of sticking to enemies after she has used and , save your crowd controls or escapes until after she has consumed these abilities, especially since makes her immune to crowd controls as it is being cast. * As is a powerful bruiser, making sure to pin her down and not letting her get the core items she needs would give you an advantage against her team as she would be too soft to initiate and her damage output would be very low. * Not letting Vi proc is crucial for lane control and poke, so watching out and avoiding a Vault Break can often decide the fate of a skirmish (being CC, a Golpes Abollantes stack and gap closer). * Early game can easily be pushed out of lane by controlling her shield procs and attacking after it expires if she uses to farm. * As a jungler, one of 's biggest strengths is her ability to win 1v1 duels thanks to her and her ability to punish tank junglers with her . Therefore, avoid playing tank based junglers like , , and . * can actually be countered by becoming untargetable before the ultimate hits. Champions who have abilities that can make themselves untargetable are thus, good options to use against Vi. Examples include with his / , with his , and with his (this latter requires nearby enemy targets). can also make a champion untargetable, and thus is a great option for any AP champion, to counter Vi's ultimate. ** In addition, Asalto y Lesiones is countered by spellshields such as and . ** Keep in mind that will NOT prevent your champion from being knocked up by . Champion Spotlight Categoría:Estrategias de Campeones